everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
TribeTwelve
TribeTwelve is another popular video series in the Slender Man Mythos with a few loose ties to EverymanHYBRID. Unlike Marble Hornets (which is seen as only a fictional series within the world of EMH), it seems that TribeTwelve and EMH share the same universe within the Mythos, resulting in small crossovers from time to time. The story revolves around a character named Noah Maxwell who is investigating his cousin Milo Asher's mysterious death. As he is investigating he encounters Slenderman and a mysterious group known as The Collective. Connections to EMH *In the 3/20 Angora Chat included appearences from Noah, Dr. Cairo from Compile Truth, Zeke Strahm from Seeking Truth, and Specter from Observe and Terminate. Josh Rallus from Angel's Game was mentioned, but was not actually present. Many thought they where there to celebrate EMH 1st Birthday with Jeff and Evan, who where also at the chat. *Noah made a very brief (totally unintentional) cameo in Rabbit #82's video for Trial Four. Since TribeTwelve later referenced EverymanHYBRID in video, the creator of TribeTwelve has stated this is IG Noah to simplify things. *Noah received an envelope of materials, seemingly from HABIT, with purple duct tape on the enclosure linking his cousin Milo with Dr. Corenthal. Dr. Corenthal's side of this story is detailed in the Corenthal Letters dated 7-22-1995 and 7-23-1995. *Noah acknowledged in a tweet on July 18th that he had been in contact with EMH regarding the letter: "I've spoken with the EverymanHYBRID crew, per your suggestions. Apparently, that Dr. C from the photo may be a doctor named James Corenthal." *On August 11th Noah tweeted "Visiting family in NY in a week or two. Gonna try to stop by Grandpa Karl and the EMH crew in NJ to ask about the envelope I got, in person." That trip was delayed by Hurricane Irene. *On September 17th Noah announced that he had arrived in New York and was on the way to New Jersey via train to visit the guys. He said he was "Bringing photocopies of the envelope. Hopefully, we can help each other figure out things." A few hours later he reported "Now, there are even more questions than answers, we're all stumped. They're nice guys though, I wish the best for them and their endeavors." *Noah appeared on camera with the EMH cast in the video "Noah." *In the TribeTwelve video "HAPPYBIRTHDAY", the Observer tells Noah that "THOSE BOYS CANNOT HELP YOU", probably reffering to the EMH crew. *In the TribeTwelve video "DEUS EX MACHINA," Firebrand implies that HABIT had a hand in freeing him from Slenderman's influence, describing him as "A loathsome entity with mutual interests". *Firebrand hacks into Noah's twitter account and tells Noah that HABIT will be visiting him soon with valuable information. *HABIT brought Noah to his house or realm and gave him some information about some things like the Observer symbol and the Journal in the video "Severance". *Noah is transported into the Candleverse in "Bridge to Nowhere", where he is stalked by HABIT and encounters Jeff. He is sent back to his home by HABIT at the end of the video. Notes *Aside from knowing that Milo Asher is Noah's cousin, who has been Hunted by Slenderman, watching TribeTwelve isn't necessary to understanding EMH. The crossover is contained in the TribeTwelve video "The Envelope", the EMH video Noah, and the Corenthal Letters dated 7-22-1995 and 7-23-1995. *TribeTwelve is recommended to fans of the Mythos because it is largely considered to have the best special effects out of "the big three" (MH, EMH, and TT). Links *TribeTwelve Youtube Page *TribeTwelve Twitter *TribeTwelve Formspring *TribeTwelve Wiki Category:References